


A Spooky Occurrence for the Bat of the Dungeons

by SeverusSnep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, Halloween, Hearts & Cauldrons SSHG Server's Spooktober Fest 2020, Spooky, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnep/pseuds/SeverusSnep
Summary: Severus wakes up and Hermione is nowhere to be seen? Where is she, and is she okay?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59
Collections: SSHG Spooktober Fest 2020





	A Spooky Occurrence for the Bat of the Dungeons

In the middle of the dark dark night, Severus was roused from his peaceful sleep by a rustling sort of noise. He sat up on the sofa, noticing his neglected tea cup. The rustling noise came again. _An awful idea: to watch horror films before bed. She goaded me into it, that’s my excuse._

“Hermione?” he called out for her. Silence. _Where could she be? It’s late. Nearly midnight in fact._

  
“ _Hermione,_ where’d you go?”

He knew she hadn’t gone to bed, she would have woken him up first. Or at least turned off the lights. The rustling noise came again and his instincts flared. _What if she’s hurt? What if she slipped and fell? What’s that rustling?_ Severus stood up on wobbly, sleep-affected legs.

“Hermione? Are you alright?” he called out, turning around to scan the room. Still no reply.

That blasted rustling came once again, but this time he swore it came from the kitchen. Something was wrong, very wrong indeed. His heart began to race for fear of his love being hurt or stuck or trapped or Merlin knows what else. He summoned his wand to his hand with ease, that much he could do, even in a panicked state. It was late, he couldn’t fathom where she’d be. _More rustling_. That was it, he needed to find her and wrap her up in his arms and see to it that she was safe. He walked toward their kitchen and was met with a horrifying glowing face. Big sharp teeth and big yellow eyes. He nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Happy Halloween!” Hermione yelled gleefully, holding up her jack-o-lantern with pride.

“Hermione! You scared the hell out of me!” he hissed. She giggled.

“My jack-o-lantern really got you?” she asked hopefully.

“Honestly woman, not the damn pumpkin. I didn’t know where you were.”

He took the jack-o-lantern and gently set it down on the counter before pulling her into his arms. She squeaked with joy and threw her arms around him. He chuckled, _scared by a jack-o-lantern_.

“I love you, Sev,” she whispered in his ear.

“I love you too, silly witch. Happy Halloween."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :)
> 
> Happy Halloween! 🎃


End file.
